


Matchmaker

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi plays matchmaker for Hotch and Reid...but did he need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebula99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula99/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for the awesome nebula99

Rossi was tired of it. Watching the two men dance around one another, with neither seeming willing to make the first move, was frustrating. The sidelong glances at one another when one thought the other wasn't looking, the not-so-casual touches…it'd been going for months now, since he joined the team. He sighed, he wasn't normally one who believed in matchmaking nor especially in _being_ the matchmaker but he was coming to the realisation that neither of his coworkers was willing to make the first move.

He knew Hotch's sense of propriety was most likely stopping him from approaching Reid; after all, sexual harassment was serious business, regardless if it was between two men or a man and a woman. And Reid. Rossi sighed again, rubbing his temples with fingers and thumb. The younger man seemed to be inexperienced—although Rossi wasn't sure if it was true or perhaps an act Reid put on for his coworkers. Maybe Reid had a hot and heavy sex life. Rossi closed his eyes, he really didn't want to think about that. He needed some way to get the two of them to get their heads out of their asses and realise what Rossi figured was obvious: that they wanted one another.

He picked up a pen and started tapping it on his desk as he turned to look out the window, thinking. Dinner. Dinner would be good; he could invite them over and cook for them…but no. While Rossi wanted them to get together, he didn't necessarily want to _see_ it, nor did he want them in his guest bedroom having sex. 

Smiling, Rossi knew what to do. He grabbed his cell phone and found the number for his favourite Italian restaurant. Dialling, It was the eve of Christmas Eve and while Rossi knew _Italia_ would be busy, he also knew the owner and that would guarantee him a table for three. Hanging up once he had the table confirmed, Rossi pushed away from his desk, he still had some work to do. 

************************

A half hour later and Rossi walked into the round table room, where Hotch and Reid were sitting, side by side, reviewing a case that was coming up for trial. Reid would be testifying—and he always sought out Hotch's advice, or so it seemed to Rossi. That both of them were here was perfect.

Clearing his throat, Rossi waited until the two men looked at him. "Hey, Hotch, you have plans for tonight?"

Hotch and Reid exchanged a quick glance, one that Rossi couldn't quite read. Hotch shook his head. "Nope, my calendar's open. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "You're not asking me out on a date, are you, Dave?" he managed to say without laughing, but just.

Rossi rolled his eyes. "No, you're not my type."

"Then why?"

"Can't a guy just ask a friend out to dinner?"

"Dave…"

Rossi sighed. "Okay, my date just called and cancelled—I've got reservations for _Italia_ \--and I'd rather not waste them, they're hard to get."

Hotch nodded slowly. "Sure, I'll go."

Rossi smiled. "Good. I'll see you there around seven?" He started to leave and at the last minute turned around to look at Reid. "Hey, kid, if you're not doing anything tonight, why don't you come along? Help keep me from drowning in my sorrows," Rossi said, trying to be casual. 

Reid glanced at Hotch and then at Rossi. "Um, sure…if Hotch doesn't mind."

"The more the merrier," Hotch replied.

"Great, I'll see you guys later," Rossi replied. He managed to not smile until he was out of the room. *I love it when a plan comes together.* Now, he just needed to enlist the help of one of his team mates to put the second part of his plan together. He was torn between asking Emily or asking Garcia, although either of them would do. Rossi decided to ask Prentiss first—she wouldn't give anything away, intentionally or not.

**********************   
Reid was the last one to arrive. It had started snowing and even though he'd been driving in east coast winters for a few years, it still made him nervous. "Sorry I'm late," he said, easing down into his chair. He smiled to see the coffee waiting for him. "Thanks," he added, picking up his mug and taking a sip.

"No problem," said Hotch. "I figured the snow would slow you down a bit."

Rossi looked at Reid. "There's hardly any snow out there."

Reid shrugged. "I learned to drive when I was at CalTech. There aren't a lot of opportunities for driving in snow in southern California. And it's usually just the first few snowfalls that make me really nervous. If it storms, I don't tend to drive at all," he said, picking up the menu. He flipped through it, stopping to look at the desserts.

"Main meal first, Reid," Hotch said. "You can't have dessert unless you eat all your vegetables," he added, mockingly chastising him.

Reid just rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I need to look now, so it won't take me so long to decide later." He looked at Rossi. "I've never been here before—what's something good, that doesn't have a lot of vegetables?"

Rossi shook his head. "You're something else. And just about everything has vegetables—tomato sauce, kid. What do you prefer—fish, chicken or beef?"

"Technically, the tomato, in the scientific sense is the fruit of the tomato plant, although most people consider it a vegetable because it's not used for sweet cooking, but savoury…" Reid trailed off and looked embarrassed. "Sorry. And, um, I like them all."

"It's okay," Hotch said, smiling fondly at Reid, who tried not to blush under Hotch's gaze, and failed.

Rossi smirked. He knew he was right and he was glad that he'd arranged this little dinner. He made a couple suggestions to Reid about good, vegetable-less meals before perusing the menu himself.

A half hour later and the three of them were eating and Rossi was enjoying his meal and saddened that he wouldn't be able to finish it. He glanced at his watch; she should be calling in a couple of minutes. Rossi had let Reid and Hotch do most of the talking and he was pleased to see they were fairly at ease with one another away from work.

When Rossi's cell phone rang, he looked at the display and answered it, standing up and stepping away from the table. "Thanks, Emily," he said.

"You're welcome, Dave and remember that you owe me for this—I wanna know what you're up to—why you needed me to call you at 8:15."

"I said I'd let you know tomorrow. I just needed an excuse to get away from something," Rossi replied. "How's the ambassador's party going?"

Prentiss huffed a sigh, and Rossi imagined she was rolling her eyes. "They haven't improved since the last one I went to five years ago. I can't wait to make my excuses and get out of here."

"Do you want me to stop on my way and pick you up? We could go out and get a drink or something." Rossi wasn't quite sure why he'd offered to take Prentiss for drinks.

"You know what? That sounds perfect. I'll tell mother I have to go into work for a case and that you're stopping by to pick me up. How soon can you be here?"

"By the time I get over there? Probably twenty minutes or so. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome—oh, and just because you're rescuing me tonight? Doesn't mean you don't owe me an explanation!"

Rossi laughed. "I said I'd tell you. See you in a few," he said, hanging up the phone. He returned to the table. "I'm sorry, guys, but I've gotta go. Family thing."

Hotch hid a smile. "Family thing?"

"Yeah, nothing major but if I don't show up, I'll never hear the end of it. Look, you guys stay, have some dessert, enjoy your meal." Rossi said. "And yes, I'm paying," he added before either of the other men could ask.

"Thanks, Dave, hope everything's okay. With that family thing," Hotch said. 

"Yeah, thanks for supper, it's been really good, it's too bad you have to go," Reid said. 

"Ah, well, maybe next time. Catch you guys later," Rossi said and he left.

Reid watched Rossi leave and then looked at Hotch. "Aaron, I get the distinct impression that Dave is trying to set us up."

Hotch nodded. "I think I have to agree with you, Spencer. What gave it away? The 'oh, no, I have to leave for a family emergency' bit?"

Reid chuckled and shook his head. "No, I think it was the text message I got as I pulled into the parking lot. It was from Rossi and simply said 'carpe diem and carpe Hotch'. From a Latin standpoint, rather weak, but I got the message. When did you guess?"

"When I got a text message, just before I got here, telling me to 'Get your head out of your ass.' He's just so…succinct about things," Hotch replied, chuffing a laugh. 

Reid leaned over and slid his hand behind Hotch's neck. "Okay if I 'seize' you now?"

"I'd love for you too," Hotch replied and the two men shared a short, chaste kiss. 

"I'll seize you a little harder when we get home," Reid smirked.

Hotch chuckled. "Trust me, I'm looking forward to it."

Reid laughed. "Mmm. Me too." He ate a couple forkfuls of his meal before asking, "So, when are we gonna tell Rossi that he's about four months too late to be playing matchmaker?" 

"I thought I'd let him feel superior until at least tomorrow afternoon. After all, he is paying for this meal, he should think he's getting his money's worth," Hotch said with a smirk as his laughter joined his lover's.


End file.
